Rulers of the Underworld
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Together they were the most powerful thugs of the Underworld. They were feared and respected. Together they became Humanity's Most Powerful Soldiers. There, they were still feared and respected. But as humanity takes a big turning point, will the two be able to stay together... or will fate finally rip the two apart? Well, even if it does, they won't back down that easily. LEVI/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Her plump, red lips twitched upwards into a smirk, showing her amusement. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back in light curls. She had on a red mask with feathers adorned on the side that covered the top-half her face, revealing her lips. Her eyes that showed through the mask resembled sparkling rubies as they twinkled in mischief. The red dress that she wore was tight around her chest and flowed outwards at her waist, emphasizing her hourglass figure. She had her long legs elegantly crossed as she waved her foot slightly, as if showing off her wine-red heels. A man sat next to her as his stormy, coal-black eyes scanned the room. He had short, cropped hair that matched his eyes. He had a bored, uninterested expression plastered on his face, contrasting greatly with the lady next to him. He was also wearing a mask that covered half his face, but his was black and held no feathers. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and had on black slacks. They were both young, around 16 or 17. They seemed much too young to be the infamous thugs of the 'Underworld' as many people call it. The man sitting across from them spoke.

"We wish for you two to join us and become our allies." The bored man raised an eyebrow.

"Allies?"

"Yes, we believe that together, we would become the strongest and most powerful people within the Underworld."

"Oh, really?" The lady asked as she tilted her head to the side. He nodded, hopefully. Then she did something unexpected. Her lips parted as she threw her head back, laughing. The man looked confused. She wiped a fake tear from her eyes before speaking. "Us? Join you? How ridiculous." Then her smile fell and was replaced with a glare. "We don't need to join you to become the most powerful in the Underworld. You would just be dead weight." The man sputtered. The lady and stoic man stood up and started to walk out. Before exiting, the two turned back. "I am Lady Crimson, also known as the Crime Queen. The girl that shows no mercy."

"And I am Shadow, also known as the Crime King. A man who will never falter," the man said, emotionlessly.

"Together we make… the Rulers of the Underworld," the girl stated with a smirk. And with that, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1: By Your Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. It's short, but chapters will usually be longer. I hope the prologue was easy to understand. By the way, the whole story isn't about their lives as thieves. Actually their thug life pretty much ends at this chapter, but there will be flashbacks in later chapters about how they met, etc. After this, it starts to go into their life within the Survey Corps and how everything leads up to where the real storyline with Eren takes place.**

* * *

**In the end,**

**You'll know which people really love you.**

**They're the ones who see you for who you are,**

**And no matter what, **

**Always find a way,**

**To be at your side.**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BY YOUR SIDE**

"Levi, hand me that towel," Scarlett asked as she walked out from taking a shower. Her hair was wet and she wore a red cami with black shorts. Levi threw it to her opened hand without even glancing at her, as if they had done the routine a million times. "Thanks." The two lived together and often stayed close to one another ever since _that day. _Levi was reluctant to be with her in the beginning, but grew to accept and even became fond of the crimson-eyed girl. After drying her hair, she sat down the seat next to him. "So, Shadow, what's next?" Yes, these two seemingly normal teenagers were actually the 'Rulers of the Underworld'. And as you saw, 'Lady Crimson' was asking 'Shadow' for their next move. This shows, contrary to the popular belief of Lady Crimson being in charge, it is actually Shadow who is controlling everything. It fits his name, as he pulls strings from within the shadows and is unnoticed and often underestimated. Levi just doesn't have the social skills. Sure if he wanted to make those thugs pee their pants, he could do that, but that's not the only thing that they are trying to accomplish. Scarlett has charisma and is good at manipulating people to fit her own need. The perfect duo, if I say so myself.

"We're meeting some thugs in the alley near that bakery tomorrow," he explained, boredly.

"I don't understand why we need to meet up with those good-for-nothings," Scarlett pouted. He rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"We need to make sure we have connections all around."

* * *

The two stood in a dark alley the next day in their usual 'work' attire that consisted of Scarlett's dress, Levi's casual suit, and their respective masks. It cost a lot for thugs like them, but it was well worth it. People took them more seriously this way. Scarlett's red eyes warily shifted around the alley before narrowing. "They're late." Levi didn't answer and just continued to stare into the darkness. Then it happened. Five thugs jumped out, all armed with a type of weapon, whether it be a cracked beer bottle or pocket knife. They all charged at once, but the two were ready. Levi spun on his heel and kicked one of them in the face as Scarlett punched another one in the gut. As the two thugs doubled over in pain, Scarlett and Levi quickly karate-chopped their necks, making them faint. Two men ran towards Levi, but apparently they weren't the brightest crayon in the box, for all it took was for Levi to take a step back, and they ran smack into each other. Scarlett took on the last guy. The guy grabbed her in a chokehold, but Scarlett grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Scarlett and Levi stood up straight, not even breaking a sweat. Then they heard clapping from behind them. They quickly got in a stance to fight as they turned, but the man held up his hands. He was blond and had blue eyes, along with a strong muscular build. Behind him stood two other people, a man and a woman. The man was blond and lightly sniffed the air around him while the woman had her brown hair in a ponytail and wore goggle-like glasses. Then they saw their uniforms.

"You…" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"You guys are part of the Survey Corps," Scarlett stated, recognizing the picture of wings.

"Yes, we are. And you two are the famous 'Rulers of the Underworld', I presume?" the blue-eyed man said, staring at their attire.

"Oh, so you're Lady Crimson and he's Shadow, right?! It's so nice to meet you!" the perky brunette exclaimed.

"What does the Survey Corps want with us?" Levi questioned, ignoring the brunette.

"We just happened to be passing by and saw you two fighting, quite impressively, might I add. So we were wondering… Would you two be interested in joining the Survey Corps?" 'Lady Crimson' scoffed.

"You're offering a position in the military to a couple of thugs who you haven't even seen the faces of or know the real names of?" she asked, incredulously. He nodded.

"I believe you both will be great assets to humanity."

"No freaki-"

"We'll think about it," Levi cut off. Scarlett stared at him, flabbergasted. The blond nodded once again.

"If you decide to join, please come to the Survey Corps Head Quarters. Just ask for Commander Erwin and state that you are Lady Crimson and Shadow. That will guarantee entry," he explained and left with his two comrades.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by 'we'll think about it'?!" Scarlett shouted. "Why are you suddenly interested in joining the military?!"

"Because I'm bored," he said, stoically.

"What?"

"I'm bored," he repeated. "What's the point of continuing this life as a thug? It's not like we're getting anywhere. If we were a soldier, especially one for the Survey Corps, there wouldn't be a dull moment. Killing Titans and striving not to die yourself." She was speechless then she started to tear up.

"I-is is boring to be around me?" she whimpered. He stared at her and sighed. He got up from his place on the couch and walked up to her. He placed a gentle hand on her head.

"That not what I meant," he whispered. "I just meant that why sit here and steal when you could go out and save people. Wouldn't that put more meaning to your life?" She stayed silent. "You don't have to join if you don't want do." She snapped her head up, her crimson eyes wide. "I can go myself if you don't want to." He turned and started to walk towards the door to his bedroom when Scarlett ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I won't ever leave you… I'll join the Survey Corps with you… I'll kill Titans with you… I'll strive to live with you… I'll save lives with you and…" Her grip on his waist tightened. "…I'll always stay by your side." He didn't say anything. But just held onto Scarlett's hands that rested on his waist.

"…Alright."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, REVIEW! I know it's short, but I wanted to end it there. It will usually be longer. I wanted all of you to know that sometimes I may write, Survey Corps and others I may write Recon Corps or something like that, but please be aware that they are the same. Also, if you enjoy my writing, please check out my other fanfics.**

**_P.S. I Hate U (Prince of Tennis) Kirihara/OC_**

**_Caged (Prince of Tennis) Fem!Atobe/?_**

**_Polar Opposites (Prince of Tennis) OC/?_**

**_Psychotic Beauty (Prince of Tennis) Atobe/OC_**

**_No Regrets (Prince of Tennis) OC/?_**

**_Dreams of Despair (Dangan Ronpa) Togami/OC_**

**_Revenge is a Dish Best Served (Fullmetal Alchemist) OC/?_**

**_My Small World (Vampire Knight) Shiki/OC/Ichijou_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Invincible Pout

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin. (Attack on Titan)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I'm here with another chapter. I really like this story and I've been thinking of posting another LEVI/OC**

* * *

**"You know my name,**

**NOT my story."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE INVINCIBLE POUT**

The two wore their crime attire and set off for the Survey Corps Headquarters. As they stood, looking up at the edifice, Levi turned to Scarlett, his eyes clearly seen through the pitch black mask. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, warily. She scoffed.

"I told you that I'll always be by your side, didn't I?" Levi could see her red lips curl up slightly in the smile that he has gotten so used to seeing over the years. They opened the doors and strolled in, hearing gasps resonate through the room. They approached the soldier that they had recognized from the other day, the perky brunette. She smiled widely when she caught sight of them. "We're Lady Crimson and Shadow and we're here for Commander Erwin."

"Of course! Follow me!" The lady led them to his office. Erwin smiled when he saw the two young thugs come in.

"I trust that you have come to a final decision?" Scarlett clung onto Levi's arm and smirked.

"Of course! I, Lady Crimson," she dramatically removed her flashy mask, "also known as Scarlett,"

"And I, Shadow, also known as Levi," Levi also took off his mask, "will be joining the Survey Corps."

* * *

"Since the training will start in an hour, all the trainees have picked their rooms, so you'll probably have to put up with the leftover ones. But you'll have your own rooms," Erwin explained, apologetically. Scarlett frowned and hugged Levi's arm.

"I want to share a room with Levi!" she declared, pouting. Erwin looked taken aback then a troubled expression appeared on his face.

"Umm, well, usually the genders are separated." She rested her head on Levi's shoulder.

"But we were already living together, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Ummm…" Levi sighed.

"Scarlett, we don't have to-" But he was interrupted by said girl.

"It's not like we would do anything… unless," Scarlett cupped Levi's cheeks in her hands and leaned in until they could feel each other's breath on their face, "…unless Levi really wants to," she finished in a low, seductive voice. Erwin blinked a few times before giving a hearty chuckle as Levi slapped her hands away from his face, but if you looked closely, you could catch a glimpse of the tinge of pink that ran over his face for a split second.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't cause too much of a problem. Why not?" Scarlett smiled widely and Levi sighed, exasperatedly.

* * *

"You just can't stop until you've gotten your way, can you?" Levi questioned, though it sounded more like a statement. She smiled, mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He rolled his eyes.

"And I dream of rainbows and unicorns," he said sarcastically. Scarlett gasped.

"Me too!" She burst out laughing at the death glare that Levi shot in her direction. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized, holding her hands up in surrender. Her lips puckered in a pout when his glare intensified. She strolled over to where Levi was. He sat on the bed on the other side of the room as he unpacked what little stuff that he had brought. They both didn't need much. They only had to take a few pairs of clothes and valuables, including their crime attire, should they ever need it. Everything else was unnecessary baggage. Scarlett sat next to him and once again rested her head on the stoic man's shoulder like she had done earlier. "I'm not going to be separated from you. We're gonna be together no matter what," she declared. He sighed, but didn't make a move to push her away.

"You possessive woman." She smiled.

"You don't want to be away from me either."

"We need to get going. The so-called 'Rite of Passage' will be beginning soon," he stated, ignoring her. She nodded.

* * *

"We will now begin the entrance ceremony for the 98th Cadet Corps! Unfortunately for you, I Keith Shadis, will be in charge of you all! I will not  
give you any words of welcome! Right now, all of you are just livestock, no better than Titan bait! No, you're _worse _than livestock! We will be spending three years training you all who aren't worth shit! We will pound Titan-fighting abilities into you! In three years, when you stand before a Titan, will you still be bait?! Or will you act as honorable shields that protect our king?! Or perhaps, will you be glorious soldiers that protect mankind?! You all choose!"

Scarlett stood confidently next to Levi as she listened to Keith Shadis's long, loud yet oddly inspiring speech.

* * *

"You! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Gizthrot Fread, sir!"

"Gizthrot Fread? What a crappy name!"

"Yes, sir, it's a crappy name, sir!"

* * *

"You! What's your name!?"

"My name is Laura Brown!"

"You're more worthless than horse shit!"

"Yes, I'm more worthless than horse shit, sir!"

* * *

"You had to go through that when you joined, didn't you?" An old man asked a young soldier as he walked down.

"It brings back memories," the brown haired soldier said. "What's the point in humiliating them like that?"

"It's a rite of passage. He crushes your memories about your previous self and builds you into a soldier from the ground up."

"But there are some that he doesn't say anything to," the young one asked, staring pointedly at Levi.

"People that already went through the 'Rite of Passage' have no need to go through it again."

"You! What's your name?!"

"Max Humphrey!"

"Speak louder!"

"Max Humphrey!"

"I can't hear you!"

"MAX HUMPHREY!"

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Hanji Zoe!" the perky brunette that the two former thugs had met earlier answered, excitedly.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"To help aid mankind and further their knowledge on Titans!"

_'Hm, that's a new one,' _Keith thought.

* * *

"And who are you?!"

"Mike Zacharius," the blond answered.

"What is your purporse?!"

"To fight to protect mankind."

_'Oh, really? How interesting.'_

* * *

Although Keith had passed by Levi, it seemed that the case was different with Scarlett. "You, what's your name!?" She just stared carelessly at him.

"Scarlett," she answered, nonchalantly. Keith waited…and waited… and waited until a tick mark formed on his forehead.

"What the hell kind of name is that?! LAST NAME?!" She didn't flinch at his alarmingly loud voice.

"Don't have one."

"How… do you _not _have a LAST NAME?!" Her narrowed eyes hardened and she shot her eyes open widely, hearing gasps from the other cadets when they saw her abnormal, crimson eyes.

"I abandoned my name the day that I was abandoned by the one who gave it to me. I was nameless until I met another stranger who was willing to take me in, bestowing upon me my new name, Scarlett. And I'm quite proud of that name, so I would rather you not insult it!" she yelled, defiantly. Levi internally sighed at her temper while Keith looked surprised.

_'This girl…" _he thought as he looked into her fiery eyes that burned with passion. _'It seems that she's already been through the 'Rite of Passage'. I just didn't realize it before.' _He smirked as he looked at her and took a glance at the man that she had been with when she came out. There was no need for him to go through the 'Rite of Passage' either, but he would definitely have to learn his name. If his hunch was correct, this would be the 'stranger' that she was talking about.

"Why are you here?!" he asked, deciding to finish his questions. Her red lips twitched into a smirk.

"To stay by the side of said stranger," she told him. Levi's stoic mask didn't falter, but his stance tensed a bit, something that Keith did not fail to notice.

_'We have interesting cadets this year.'_

* * *

"Tch, saying all that in front of everyone. How stupid," Levi insulted, but Scarlett just smiled.

"I was just being honest." The two grabbed their trays and sat down at an empty table in the front right hand corner of the room. After sitting down, the brunette approached the two.

"Hi!" she greeted, happily.

"Hello," Scarlett replied when Levi didn't respond.

"Can we sit here?" she asked, pointing to herself and the blond from earlier.

"Sure."

"My name is Hanji Zoe!" she introduced. "And this is Mike Zacharius." Scarlett held out her left hand to shake with.

"I'm Scarlett and this grumpy guy is Levi."

"Nice to meet you… So, are you two dating?!" Hanji questioned, excitedly.

"Eh?" Hanji gestured to their arms. Scarlett had her right arm linked to Levi's left, not showing a single sign of removing it when Levi raised an eyebrow at her. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you going to move your arm, so that I can eat?" he asked. She pouted as she has always done when she wanted her way. She snuggled closer to him and grabbed a spoonful of soup. She held it out to him.

"I can feed you." He glared at her 'solution'.

"I'm not a child." Then it happened. Scarlett gave him her signature 'look'. Her crimson eyes widened innocently and sparkled with unshed tears. Her plump, bottom lip stuck out slightly and trembled.

"Please…" Time seemed to stop. The other cadets' did various things. Some dropped their utensils. Some of their mouths dropped open. Some choked on their food. One even fainted. Hanji and Mike had to squint at the bright light that Scarlett seemed to exude. Levi groaned. Not that look.

"Scarlett-,"

"Please…" she whimpered again. Levi sighed and obediently opened his mouth. Scarlett's aura brightened even more and she happily fed him. She then noticed how quiet the room was. She turned to the other cadets and tilted her head. "What?" They frantically shook their heads and she shrugged, turning her full attention on Levi, as it usually is 99% of the time, completely oblivious of the voices in the room.

"Oh my god!"

"Holy mother of Titan…"

"Her eyes…"

"Hey lips…"

"There's no doubt about it…. She's a freakin' goddess!"

Hanji laughed. "Guess you've got some fans, Scarlett."

"Not surprising. She takes the puppy dog face to a whole other level," Levi scowled. Scarlett smiled, though Levi could just see the smirk wanting to rise onto the surface.

"Does she use it a lot?" Mike asked.

"Only when her pout doesn't work, so no, not really."

"We should give it a name!" Hanji declared. "We shall call it… 'The Invincible Pout'!" The three stared at the girl with goggle-like glasses. "What? It makes sense, doesn't it? Even Levi can't resist it, so it must be invincible!" she explained. Levi massaged his temples, trying to soothe the aching headache that pounded through his brain. He may have not made the right choice when he decided to join the military.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! What do you guys think of 'The Invincible Pout'? Constructive criticism is welcome. I really like Scarlett. She's such a playful and clingy character. Also, Scarlett is very touchy-feely, so she would usually be seen touching Levi in some way, whether it be hugging his arm or resting her head on his shoulder. Levi dislikes physical contact, but learned to bear and sometimes even enjoy Scarlett's intimacy. If you ever have any questions, feel free to PM me or ask it in your review. Until next time!**


End file.
